Heart of Nobodies
by Aizah's Fictions
Summary: Recueil/Yaoi Avant même qu'ils ne deviennent des similis, chacun d'entre eux avaient un coeur et surtout, des sentiments. Avant que les ténèbres ne prennent possession de leur être, ils vivaient tous une histoire. Mise en scène de plusieurs personnages.
1. Le borgne et l'enfant

**Auteur** : Ben moi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Square Enix.

**Résumé du OS : **Braig, un des gardes de la Forteresse, sèche les trois quart du temps pour se rendre sur la place principale du Jardin Radieux. C'est ainsi qu'il vit une tête blonde passer et c'est une histoire d'amour qui allait commencer. Chaque jour ils se retrouvèrent ainsi sur ce même banc jusqu'à ce que ce petit quotidien ne soit brisé.

**Rated** : K

* * *

**1. Le borgne et l'enfant**

Braig s'était installé sur un banc de la place central de la ville, le temps était radieux, tout comme cette ville et en avait profité pour prendre une pause alors qu'il était censé être de garde. Bah, c'était ennuyant aussi, il était tout seul aujourd'hui, personne avec qui discuter et puis de toute façon, la forteresse se faisait jamais attaqué ! Son absence allait passer inaperçue.

Mais ce qui ne manqua pas à la vision de son oeil doré, c'est un gosse qui passa devant lui l'air rêveur, une glace à la main et une guitare dans le dos. Des gosses, il en voyait souvent, mais pas qui arborait une coiffure comme ça, jamais. D'ailleurs, son visage ne lui disait rien du tout, peut-être un p'tit nouveau dans le coin.

-Eh petit, c'est quoi le parfum de ta glace ?

L'interpellé s'arrêta et se tourne vers le borgne en croquant un bout de sa glace bleue.

-Elle est à l'eau de mer.

Braig profita qu'il lui fasse face pour le dévisager. C'est qu'il avait une sacré gueule d'ange en fait, avec ses jolis yeux bleu. Bon, la coupe de cheveux faisait toujours aussi bizarre. Fallait en avoir dans les idées pour se faire un crête pareil. Quand au parfum de sa glace, ça aussi c'était pas commun. Mais qui avait bien put sortir une glace pareille ?

-Et t'arrive à manger ça ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est à la fois sucré et salé, c'est très bon en fait. Vous en voulez ?

Et de son petit air innocent, il tendait sa glace -entamée- vers Braig, un joli sourire sur le visage. Émettant un petit rire amusé, il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Non merci, petit.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules puis comme si de rien n'était, il se retourna et passa son chemin, mangeant peinardement sa glace alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans les faubourgs de la ville. Tient, il aurait pu penser à lui demander son nom au petit nouveau. Bah, cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon, il faisait ce qu'il voulait ce p'tit. Le borgne se décida alors à décoller ses fesses de ce banc et repartit lui aussi dans son coin. Après tout, il était censé être de garde à la Forteresse.

Une fois de plus, Braig sécha son poste. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'était pas seul, il devait être de service avec Dilan. Mais rester des heures debout à attendre que quelque chose se passe, ça commençait à sérieusement l'ennuyer. Vivement qu'il puisse prendre une petite semaine de repos. Une cigarette à la bouche, il pencha sa tête vers le ciel bleu et partit dans ses pensées, ne faisant ainsi pas attention à une personne qui s'approchait.

-Ce n'est pas bien de fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

Se redressant d'un coup, le borgne eut le droit à la vision d'un ange. Non, en fait, c'était juste le gamin de la dernière fois, avec cette même glace bleue à la main, qui lui souriait joyeusement.

-Et toi tu ne devrais pas te goinfrer de ces cochonneries ou tu vas finir malade.

Le petit blond haussa des épaules et croqua un bout de sa glace, ignorant autant sa remarque que lui l'avait détourné. Mâchant un moment le filtre de sa cigarette, il finit par se redresser et tapota la place à côté de lui, sur le banc. Le gamin s'exécuta rapidement en vint s'asseoir à côté de Braig, sa glace toujours à la main.

-Alors dis moi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

L'interpellé vint finir son bout de glace en bouche avant de se tourner vers le borgne en lui souriant.

-J'm'appelle Myde(1).

-Moi c'est Braig, dit-il en venant ébouriffer les cheveux de l'enfant.

Ce dernier rechigna un peu avec une moue boudeuse tout simplement adorable à ses yeux, ou plutôt, à son oeil. Émettant un rire amusé, il passa son bras autour des épaules du petit Myde et l'attira un peu plus près de lui.

-Tu devrais pas aller à l'école, toi ?

-Ben non, c'est les vacances. C'est bien les vacances, je peux manger des glaces et jouer de la guitare quand je veux.

-La guitare, c'est un instrument qui vous rend paresseux. On la prend, on joue un air, et puis on la laisse, on flemmarde, on la reprend pour plaquer un ou deux accords ou s'accompagner pendant qu'on siffle. (2)

-Hein ?

-Rien, laisse tomber petit. J'aimerais bien avoir une semaine pour glander moi aussi.

-Ben vous êtes bien là à rien faire, non ?

-Hé hé, ouais, c'est pas faux.

Myde le regarda avec un petit air surpris, mais il finit par détourner le regard et termina sa glace, ne gardant plus que le bâtonnet dans sa main. Un sourire malicieux naquît subitement sur le visage de Braig et se penchant alors vers l'adolescent, il passa un coup de langue sur la lèvre de celui-ci, recueillant un petit bout de la glace à l'eau de mer. Réaction immédiate du blond, ses joues virèrent au rouge tomate et il se recula vivement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Hum, effectivement, elle n'est pas si mauvaise, cette glace, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Se levant précipitamment, il était parfaitement clair que Myde se sentait embarrassé, ses joues ne dérougissaient pas et il resta un instant à le fixer en pinçant les lèvres. Puis sans un mot, il s'en alla en courant véritablement, laissant Braig tout seul sur son banc avec son air satisfait.

Le lendemain, c'est en toute légalité qu'il se rendit à son petit coin, les mains dans les poches et quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il vit une petite tête blonde qui attendait sur le banc, deux glaces à la main. Myde affichait un petit air renfrogné qui le rendait absolument adorable et malgré ses efforts, en le remarquant arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu.

-Tenez, pour vous, dit-il en lui tendant une glace bleue.

Braig émit un rire amusé en prenant la glace et vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Il ne se gêna pas pour passer un bras derrière lui, s'intéressant vaguement au dessert gelé à l'eau de mer.

-Je croyais que t'avais peur de moi, petit.

-Mais pas du tout ! J'ai juste été... surpris.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Braig, portant sur le blond un regard comme carnassier. Surpris, hein ? Ne répondant cependant rien, il se contenta de regarder la place où un rouquin et son ami aux cheveux bleu passaient tranquillement tout en discutant. Un silence s'était posé tandis que le petit blond mangeait tranquillement sa glace à l'eau de mer. Aucun d'eux deux ne disait un mot, le borgne se contenta alors de poser son regard vers le ciel bleu en songeant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire une fois rentré au château. Puis tout à coup, le petit blond poussa un léger cri et se tournant alors vers lui, il vit que sur le bâtonnet il ne restait pour ainsi dire plus rien et que de la glace était étalée sur sa main. Voilà une nouvelle occasion de s'amusait un peu des réactions de Myde, pensa-t-il.

Prenant la main de celui-ci, il la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres après quoi il se mit à lécher la glace qui avait coulé, glissant sa langue jusqu'à son poignet. Jetant d'un même temps un regard en coin à la tête blonde, il ne fut pas surpris de voir ses joues prendre de vive couleur. Mais pourtant il ne recula pas, il ne fit que regarder Braig avec son visage tout mignon marqué par l'embarras. Il n'eut sa main de libre que quand il ne resta plus de glace à l'eau de mer sur sa peau. Le borgne le fixa avec une grande attention, scrutant le moindre de ses réactions, mais cette fois-ci, le petit blond ne vint pas à s'enfuir, il se contentait de fixer sa prunelle dorée.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie, quelle question, répondit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Myde le fixa de ses prunelles océans avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Il ne fallait vraiment pas se donner la peine de chercher pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inutile au monde. Parfois, il n'y a pas de logique derrière quelque chose, en l'occurrence, c'était le cas ici même. Tenant sa main contre lui, le petit blond finit par venir se mordre la lèvre, semblant en proie à une profonde réflexion intérieure. Puis d'un bond il se leva, se saisit de sa guitare qu'il traînait toujours avec lui et sans prévenir, il approcha son visage de celui de Braig. Avant même que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, leurs lèvres étaient déjà entrées en contact en un chaste baiser avant le gamin ne prenne la fuite. S'il voulait être surpris, il était servi pour le coup. Si on lui avait dit que le blondinet aurait le courage de l'embrasser, il aurait ri à gorge déployée.

Le lendemain après-midi, Braig sécha encore son poste, aujourd'hui, il devait faire équipe Aeleus et franchement, ce n'était pas pour l'enchanter. Ce type était d'un ennui à mourir, toujours à se tenir droit, très rigoureux quant au port de la tenue, sans oublier qu'il ne parle jamais. Aussi trouva-t-il bien plus intéressant de se rendre sur le place de la ville et s'installer sur son banc fétiche à attendre l'arrivé de son petit ange. Mais après de longues minutes d'attente, il ne le voyait toujours pas arrivé et commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Juste au moment où il se levait pour finalement retourner à la Forteresse, il vit une tête blonde accourir vers lui. S'arrêtant dans son geste, le borgne le regarda ainsi venir vers lui pour s'arrêter à quelques pas, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres tandis que le petiot reprenait son souffle.

-Je... Je suis désolé d'être en retard, finit-il par dire. Ma mère voulait absolument que je l'aide aux tâches ménagères...

Esquissant un plus large sourire, Braig vint passer sa main dans les cheveux du blond et les ébouriffa, provoquant une moue boudeuse.

-Ne t'en fais pas va, je suis là, non ?

Myde hocha timidement la tête, relevant doucement le visage vers lui. Sans doute à cause de sa course effrénée, il avait les joues rouges et le borgne ne put s'empêcher de se pencher et déposer un baiser sur ses rougeurs, le faisant rougir encore plus. Venant se rassoir sur le banc, il entraînant le petit avec lui, l'obligeant à s'assoir sur ses genoux malgré ses protestations. Profitant de la position, il passa ses bras autour de son corps un peu maigrichon et glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, le faisant frémit sous ce doux contact.

-Arrêtez...

Mais Braig n'en avait absolument pas envie, surtout pas depuis le baiser qu'il lui avait offert hier avant de prendre la fuite.

-Dis-le moi et je te lâcherais.

-D-Dire quoi ?...

-Tu le sais très bien voyons, lui répondit-il en déposant de nouveau ses lèvres dans son cou.

Myde resta néanmoins silencieux, en vérité il se mordait la lèvre, mais l'ayant de dos, il ne pouvait pas le voir faire, sinon il l'aurait surement embrasser pour qu'il arrête de torturer ainsi sa pauvre lèvre. Il se faisait très patient, lui laissant le temps d'aller à son rythme, mais dans un autre sens, il voulait absolument l'entendre le lui dire.

-Je... Je vous aime, finit-il par dire, ses joues aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Voilà, c'est bien.

Et le faisant tourner vers lui, Braig s'empara tendrement des lèvres du petit blond et lui offrit un doux baiser, sans brusquerie, le maintenant toujours contre lui.

-Vous avez dit que vous me lâcheriez …

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir après la déclaration que tu viens de me faire ? Répondit-il en un sourire en coin.

Myde se mit à rougir plus vivement à tel point qu'il ressemblait à une pomme bien mûre dans laquelle il avait envie de croquer. Déposant un baiser contre sa peau tiède, le petit blond vint passer ses bras autour de son cou, résignait à cette étreinte sans doute et pourtant il aurait pu tout aussi bien se débattre, rien ne l'en empêchait.

-Et vous... est-ce que vous m'aimez ?...

Voilà une question pour le moins intéressante. Braig se redressa alors et le fixa de sa prunelle doré, un sourire sur les lèvres, mais sans apporter de réponse. Tout ce qu'il vint faire, ce fut d'offrir un tendre à son p'tit ange, resserrant par la même occasion son étreinte. C'était sans doute la journée la plus agréable qu'il eut à vivre dans toute sa vie, passant une main dans ces cheveux blonds, il les caressa délicatement tandis que le jeune garçon vint poser sa tête contre son torse. S'il y avait des gens qui passaient par là, il s'en moquait bien, il était bien contre le grand borgne, il se sentait heureux dans cette ville encore étrangère à ses yeux.

Sans qu'ils ne voient le temps passer, déjà le soleil rougeoyait à l'horizon, venant se perdre par delà les fortifications de la ville, se noyant dans l'océan infini qui les entourait.

-Va falloir que j'y aille petit, le boulot m'attend. Enfin je suppose que tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire, travailler. Finit par déclarer Braig dans un sourire sarcastique.

-Je sais parfaitement ce que ça veut dire ! D'ailleurs, demain, c'est mon dernier jour de vacances, alors vous avez intérêt à être là.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne raterais ce rendez-vous pour rien au monde.

Et après un ultime baiser, il relâcha son petit ange pour ensuite venir se lever et s'étirer longuement. Aeleus allait surement lui faire la morale quand il reviendrait au château, mais ce n'était vraiment pas pour le déranger après la journée qu'il venait de passer. Laissant derrière lui un Myde plein d'espoir de le revoir le lendemain, il s'en alla vers la Forteresse sans se douter que la suite ne serait pas des plus heureuses.

_ Si j'avais su que jamais je ne pourrais retourner sur cette place, sans doute que je le lui aurais dit avec des mots. Tandis que je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres, stupide que j'étais de suivre Xehanort, j'imaginais cette petite tête blonde qui serait là à m'attendre sur ce banc, une glace à la main. Et moi qui le faisait poireauté comme un idiot. Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de ne pas suivre mes camarades, j'aurais encore pu profiter de moment chaleureux avec lui. Mais ma stupidité ne s'arrêtait pas là._

_ C'était moi qui l'avais trouvé, alors que lui aussi était devenu un simili, j'aurais pu le réconforter, le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer alors qu'il était complètement désemparé. Mais foutue fierté sans doute, j'ai fait comme si je ne le connaissais pas alors que je l'avais très bien reconnu et lui aussi m'avait reconnu, mais tout comme moi, il n'avait rien dit._

_ Quel bel idiot j'ai fait ! Mais à présent que je n'avais plus de coeur, je craignais de ne plus pouvoir l'aimer, alors j'ai mis autant de distance que possible entre nous deux, à tel point que je ne voyais pas à quel point il souffrait de cette situation. Si proche de moi et pourtant si éloigné à la fois. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, le porteur de la clé avait anéantis l'existence de mon petit ange et maintenant il venait chercher la mienne. Je regrette tellement. Si seulement j'avais pu lui dire ne serait que « Je t'aime »... _

_

* * *

_

(1) Myde : Ce n'est qu'un nom hypothétique que pourrait porter l'humain de Demyx, toutes les fois où je pourrais le mentionner, vous ne verrez que « Myde ». Certain mette Edmy ou Medy, mais personnellement, je préfère de loin Myde ! Ça sonne beaucoup mieux à mes oreilles.

(2) C'est une phrase qu'on peut trouver dans « J'irai cracher sur vos tombes » de Boris Vian x)


	2. Quand l'amour fait boum

**Auteur** : Ben moi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Square Enix.

**Résumé du OS : **Lumaria, un mercenaire qui vient rendre quelques services de temps en temps à Ansem le Sage, lui rapportant des informations non sans payement, rencontre un jour sur son chemin dans la Forteresse un scientifique attelé à faire des expérience étrange dans son laboratoire. Une relation conflictuelle se créait alors pour finir en amour et donner un cocktail pour le moins... explosif.

**Rated** : M

* * *

**2. Quand l'amour fait boum**

Lumaria a toujours été un solitaire et ce n'était pas près de changer. Pour voyager à travers le monde tout en étant payé, il s'était trouvé un travail pour le moins intéressant : mercenaire. Changeant souvent de commanditaire, il pouvait se faire de l'argent de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit. Si on lui demandait de ramener des informations confidentielles, il s'exécutait, si on lui demandait de tuer un être indésirable, il s'exécutait aussi. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que ses mains étaient désormais tâchées de sang, mais cela ne lui importait que peu. Il s'était forgé une solide réputation, mais il y avait néanmoins un petit hic : on avait tendance à ne pas le prendre très au sérieux tout cela parce qu'il a une chevelure rose et que pour un homme, cela fait trop... « chochotte ». C'est à cause même de la couleur de ses cheveux qu'on l'avait surnommé la Mort Rose. Et comment voulez-vous prendre au sérieux une faucheuse rose ?

Néanmoins, de par sa dextérité et son habilité à exécuter les tâches qu'on lui confiait, ses commanditaires se souciaient peu de sa couleur de cheveux, pour eux, le plus important était que Lumaria leur apporte ce qu'ils souhaitaient, et rien d'autre. Et pour s'exécuter, il était très doué, entrainé depuis longtemps au maniement de l'épée, il se plaisait néanmoins à emprunter comme arme une faux, particulièrement lorsqu'on lui demandait d'assassiner quelqu'un. Avec une faux, il est encore plus représentatif de la mort après tout.

Son dernier commanditaire en date était un homme d'âge mûr qui se faisait appeler Ansem le Sage, c'était son client le plus fidèle d'ailleurs. Cependant, il ne lui demandait jamais de mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un, tout ce qu'il lui demandait toujours, c'était de ramener des informations et pour cela, le mercenaire devait beaucoup voyager, un de ses passes-temps favoris. C'est en rentrant d'une mission qu'il fit une rencontre qui allait beaucoup changer sa vie. Il avait récolté toutes les informations que son commanditaire souhaitait, aussi Lumaria s'en revenait vers le Jardin Radieux, la ville qu'habitait cet Ansem. C'était d'ailleurs une très belle ville et pour avoir beaucoup voyagé, il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait, il n'avait jamais vu de région plus belle que celle-ci, une ville aux fortifications imprenables dressée au milieu d'un lac entouré d'une chaîne de montagne. Cette ville était des plus prospères et il n'y avait rien de guère étonnant là dedans.

Se rendant dans la forteresse qui surplombait la ville, il salua d'un bref signe de la main les deux gardes du jour, Aeleus et Dilan, des gars au visage toujours aussi fermé. Cela ne leur ferait pas de mal d'apprendre à se détendre un peu et de sourire, ça serait déjà sympa rien que pour les visiteurs, c'est qu'ils font fuir tout le monde avec cette tête. Connu des services à présent, le mercenaire qu'il était n'eut aucun mal à passer, alors s'il avait été commandité par une autre personne pour tuer Ansem le Sage, il n'aurait pour ainsi dire aucun mal. Mais fort heureusement, quand il était en mission pour quelqu'un, il ne trahissait jamais cette personne jusqu'à lui avoir ramené ce qu'il souhaitait. Une fois finie, si jamais on lui demande de tuer son ancien commanditaire, il peut tout à fait le faire. Et de sang froid qui plus est.

Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, cela n'aurait pas été très rentable de mettre fin à la vie de ce vieil homme, après tout c'était lui qui lui rapportait le plus d'argent alors à moins de vouloir perdre une grosse source de revenue, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait le tuer. Connaissant le chemin par coeur, il se rendit directement dans le bureau d'Ansem et sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, il pénétra dans la pièce bien ordonné et lâcha de façon nonchalante un « Salut » avant de déposer sur le bureau une petite pile de feuilles qu'il vint sortir de sa sacoche.

-Tu as été rapide cette fois-ci, Lumaria.

-Disons qu'ils se sont montrés plus coopératif que d'habitude.

Ansem le Sage sortit alors une petite bourse de munnies d'un tiroir de son bureau et la tendit au mercenaire qui l'a pris avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Lâchant un simple « Merci », il se détourna alors et quitta la pièce, rangeant son salaire dans sa sacoche pour reprendre le chemin inverse. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas envie de suivre le chemin conventionnel et se permit donc de faire un petit détour par des couloirs qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'emprunter. Tandis qu'il marchait les mains dans les poches, il songeait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait faire de son argent, se dressant mentalement une liste de choses qu'il devrait acheter. Puis tout d'un coup, une chose attira son attention et sa liste de course s'évapora de ses pensées, venant plutôt jeter un coup d'oeil dans une salle qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un laboratoire avec tous ces ustensiles en verre et il y avait même un type en blouse blanche qui lui tournait le dos qui était là en train de traficoter on ne sait quoi.

-Salut !

Son interjection surprit beaucoup le scientifique qui vint sursauter violemment. Au moins l'effet de surprise avait bien marché, mais le type en blouse blanche en avait lâché une fiole qui tenait à la main et un « boum » sonore résonna bientôt. Quand l'interpellé se tourna vers lui, il avait le visage tout noir, le verre de ses lunettes était fendu et il avait les cheveux en bataille. S'en était à mourir de rire et Lumaria ne se gêna pas pour exploser de rire, la tête que tirait ce scientifique ! Par contre, celui-ci n'appréciait pas du tout le coup qu'il venait de lui jouer, si seulement il s'était vu dans un miroir.

-Qui es-tu et que fais-tu dans MON laboratoire ?

-Moi je m'appelle Lumaria, je suis un mercenaire. Je passais juste ici par hasard, pas la peine de crier hein, j'ai rien touché dans ton labo d'abord.

-Encore heureux ! Maintenant sors d'ici, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, moi.

-Comme tu voudras mon tout beau.

Et dans un courbette un peu exagéré, Lumaria quitta le laboratoire et reprit son chemin à travers les couloirs, un sourire aux lèvres et c'est ainsi qu'il quitta la forteresse pour rejoindre une chambre qu'il louait de temps à autre. S'affalant sur son lit, il croisa les bras derrières sa tête et regarda le plafond d'un air songeur. Il allait falloir qu'il se trouve un nouveau commanditaire maintenant qu'il avait achevé son travail en cours. Et pourquoi pas revenir embêter ce scientifique.

Finalement, trois jours s'étaient écoulés avant que l'on ne vienne à lui proposer un nouveau travail. Histoire de passer le temps, il s'était trouvé à naviguer dans les bas fonds de la ville et s'était trouvé là un commanditaire. Une mission d'assassinat, cela faisait un moment que cela ne s'était pas présenté, il fallait dire que cela faisait également un moment qu'il travaillait à la recherche d'information pour le compte d'Ansem le Sage. De retour dans sa chambre, il avait ouvert le dossier que lui avait remis son commanditaire et regarda finalement le visage de sa cible. Le choc fut plutôt violent... Voilà qu'on lui demandait de tuer un des disciples de son précédant commanditaire, un scientifique qui plus est, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts. Pour une fois, Lumaria se montrait plutôt embarrassé, il avait prévu de s'amuser un peu avec ce drôle de type mais de là à s'être imaginé en train de le tuer... Mais il s'était engagé auprès de ses commanditaires et leur avait garantis qu'il mettrait fin à la vie de leur concurrent, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa parole, cela ternirait son image.

Mais son petit blondinet de scientifique n'était pas la seule cible, aussi regarda-t-il le profil des autres futur mort et dressa la liste de l'ordre dans lequel il les tuerait. Il plaça bien évidemment ce « Even » en dernier. Il était donc parti pour tuer tous les autres et il prendrait bien son temps pour laisser la vie sauve à ce drôle d'individu. Mais sa liste n'était pas bien longue, il n'avait que trois ou quatre personnes à tuer et en parallèle, Ansem le Sage vint lui confier une nouvelle mission d'enquête. L'avantage de celle-ci c'est qu'il avait à présent une bonne excuse pour pénétrer dans la Forteresse et venir embêter ce scientifique. Mais le soucis, c'est que pour une fois, Lumaria avait des remords à tuer, il se trouvait que sa liste de personnes à tuer étaient toutes liées à son commanditaire principal et celui-ci voulait justement qu'il aille leur rendre visite pour récupérer quelques documents. Il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de trahir Ansem alors que jusque là, il acceptait le moindre petit travail sans jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un. Il avait du trop prendre l'habitude de travailler pour lui, cela avait fini par l'influencer. Pour cette mission, il allait devoir se montrer plus prudent que les autres fois, pas question de signer ses escapades d'une rose rouge, Lumaria avait bien conscience que son employeur favori connaissait sa signature et que par conséquent, il saurait que c'était lui qu'on avait commandité pour assassiner ses vieux amis.

Mais travailler pour le compte d'Ansem lui donnait néanmoins l'occasion de se rendre dans la forteresse, et à chaque fois il avait une chance de croiser le petit scientifique blond. D'ailleurs, il revenait d'une première double mission, un dossier dans les mains quand il croisa Even, plongeait dans la contemplation d'un rapport. S'arrêtant à quelques pas devant lui, il regarda le blondinet qui avança jusqu'à lui et passa à côté de lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Un grand vent s'était semble-t-il levé. Se retournant vivement, le mercenaire agrippa son poignet et l'obligea à se tourner dans sa direction.

-Ce n'est pas très poli de m'ignorer.

Les yeux de glace du scientifique se levèrent vers lui pour croiser son regard azur.

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je te salue à ce que je sache.

-Tu me blesse profondément, dire que je me faisait une joie de pouvoir te voir.

-Et en quel honneur, je te prie ?

Lumaria esquissa un large sourire, mais ne vint rien répondre à la question qui lui fut posé. Il attira subitement le scientifique contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, blottissant son nez dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je m'imprègne de ton odeur.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ! Va te faire soigner.

Et d'un geste vif, Even repoussa le mercenaire qui put voir à quel point son visage était rouge. Colère ou gêne ? Qu'importe, cela ne lui donnait que plus envie de le croquer sur le champ. Mais le blond n'attendit pas une quelconque réaction et il partit à toute vitesse, traversant le couloir. Un sourire s'afficha au coin de ses lèvres tandis que la mort rose s'en retournait vers sa destination principale. Entrant dans le bureau d'Ansem le Sage, il déposa le dossier avec une certaine nonchalance devant le vieil homme. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer que son employé avait l'air tout particulièrement heureux aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met donc tant en joie, mon cher Lumaria ?

-Je me suis trouvé un jouet très amusant.

Et sans plus de détails, le mercenaire quitta la pièce, refermant avec soin la porte derrière lui quand il ressentit subitement un pincement au coeur. En devant faire face au vieil homme, il s'était souvenu qu'il avait tué la personne à qui il avait subtilisé les dossiers qu'il venait de lui remettre et par extension, il vint à se souvenir qu'inéluctablement, il allait être obligé de casser son nouveau jouet. Repartant un peu dépité par cette soudaine nouvelle qui lui était retombée dessus, ce fut à son tour d'ignorer son petit scientifique qui repassait par là.

-C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

-Hum ?

Surpris qu'on l'interpelle subitement, les mains dans ses poches, Lumaria releva la tête pour voir celle du blond qui tenait contre lui une pile de paperasse. En le voyant, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à son attention.

-Tu te fais du soucis pour moi ?

-Ne rêve pas trop.

Puis Even reprit son chemin passant à côté de lui, aussi put-il l'entendre soupirer quand il arriva à son niveau, le faisant sourire un peu plus encore. C'était vraiment une bonne journée et il était de bonne humeur quand il rejoignit sa chambre d'hôtel, se posant sur son lit et s'étalant de tout son long. Il ne se souciait pratiquement plus de ce qu'il serait obligé d'accomplir plus tard, il allait bien prendre son temps et s'amuser avec les nerfs de ce scientifique, demain, il ferait un nouveau pas dans la mission, enfin, dans les missions, qu'il devait accomplir. Il savait quelle était la prochaine personne à laquelle il devait rendre visite, Lumaria établissait déjà mentalement son plan pour être certain d'être prêt au moment venu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mémoriser le plan de la demeure que son commanditaire mystérieux lui avait fourni avec les fiches des personnes qu'il devrait tuer.

Pourtant, quand il prit la route le lendemain, il n'était pas plus pressé que cela. Le mercenaire savait qu'en achevant la vie de sa prochaine cible, il se rapprochait inéluctablement du moment où il devrait s'occuper d'Even. Et ce n'était pas pour l'enchanter plus que cela. Prétextant devoir parler à Ansem le Sage, il vint faire un détour par la forteresse et se mit à naviguer dans les couloirs sans chercher une seule seconde à rejoindre le bureau de son commanditaire favori. Il était évident qu'il cherchait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, en particulier, il semblait important pour Lumaria de profiter de tous les moments possibles pour rendre visite au scientifique. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir le tuer, il ne faisait que repousser l'échéance autant qu'il le pouvait, ou alors il lui faudrait trouver un moyen pour faire croire à ses commanditaires qu'il était mort et aviser ensuite.

Lumaria finit par tomber sur le couloir où il avait vu pour la première fois le scientifique, attelé dans son laboratoire à faire des expériences plutôt étrange. Il n'avait jamais eu une âme très scientifique, il n'y connaissait donc absolument rien et ne comprenait pas à quoi pouvait servir tous ces bibelots qui traînaient partout. Et comme il l'espérait, Even était là en train de jouer avec du matériel en verre et d'étranges liquides de couleur différente. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'intention de le surprendre, aussi resta-t-il à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et le regardant faire. Cependant, quand le scientifique vint à se tourner et le remarqua, il ne manqua pas de sursauter et un sourire amusé vint naître sur le visage de Lumaria.

-Bien le bonjour, cher scientifique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veut encore, tu me suis ou quoi ?

-Hum, on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Alors arrête tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse exploser une potion à la figure.

-Je me plaît bien à te suivre, je n'ai aucunement envie de te lâcher. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasse, je n'abandonnerais que lorsque je serais contraint de te tuer.

Even ravala subitement sa salive. Le mercenaire quant à lui affichait un sourire en coin, prenant une expression des plus mystérieuse. Même si sa phrase pourrait être prise comme une plaisanterie, il était on ne peut plus sérieux, il ne comptait pas l'abandonner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint d'achever sa mission par sa mort. Décroisant lentement les bras, il s'avança vers le scientifique qui instinctivement vint faire un pas en arrière, puis un autre, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait jusqu'à lui pour finir bloqué contre une table, le choc faisant s'entrechoquer la verrerie. Toujours avec son sourire sur les lèvres, Lumaria arriva juste devant lui et posa ses mains sur la table de part et d'autre du scientifique.

-Alors, elle est où cette potion explosive ?

Mais le blondinet n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot, déstabilisé par la présente situation, chose qui amusa beaucoup le mercenaire. Décidément, il s'était trouvé un jouet très amusant et il avait vraiment envie de se le garder encore quelques temps. Puisque le scientifique n'était pas décidé à réagir, un plus large sourire s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il l'approchait du sien. Even ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, complètement tétanisé et Lumaria en profita pleinement pour lier ses lèvres aux siennes. Et ce baiser eu comme l'effet d'une bombe. Tout d'un coup, son vis-à-vis vint réagir, et plutôt brutalement d'ailleurs, le repoussant vivement tandis que son visage vint s'empourprer, portant une main devant sa bouche. À cette vision, le mercenaire ne put qu'émettre un rire amusé sous sa réaction.

-Tu te réveille enfin ?

-La ferme ! Sors de mon laboratoire !

Mais Lumaria n'avait pas très envie d'être docile aujourd'hui. Ne lâchant pas sa proie des yeux, il revint s'approcher de lui et le coinça d'autorité contre la table, passant sa main sur sa gorge. Le scientifique en eut des sueurs froides, craignant certainement qu'il ne veuille l'étrangler et le laisser vraiment pour mort. Ravalant sa salive avec difficulté, il ne bougea pas d'un cheveu, ses mains cramponnées au rebord de la table. Mais au moment où le mercenaire rapprochait de nouveau son visage du sien dans l'espoir de lui voler un autre baiser, Even attrapa une fiole vide et vint la fracasser contre le crâne de son tortionnaire. Celui-ci chancela et se recula de quelques pas, se heurtant à une table derrière lui, le bruit du verre s'entrechoquant résonant dans le laboratoire. Portant sa main là où la fiole s'était brisé, la faucheuse sentie sous ses doigts un liquide visqueux et quand il le regarda sur ses doigts, il constata que c'était son propre sang. Comme pour être bien sûr qu'il saignait vraiment, il essuya ses doigts et repassa ses doigts sur sa blessure à la tempe et retrouva de nouveau ce liquide carmin. Lumaria en resta statufié. Even lui, était terrifié. Et il avait toutes les raisons du monde à l'être, en effet. Quand le mercenaire sortit enfin de sa légère torpeur, il lui jeta un regard noir à le glacer sur place et l'agrippa subitement par le col de sa blouse, le renversant pour le plaquer sur le sol.

-Je voulais faire ça en douceur, mais tans pis pour toi, je suis trop énervé à présent !

La voix de la faucheuse était froide, sans pitié. Tandis qu'il achevait de prononcer sa phrase, il lui arracha littéralement sa blouse blanche, s'attelant à le déshabiller de la tête au pied. Even, coincé en dessous de lui qui s'était assis à califourchon sur son corps n'avait pas les moyens de se débattre ou de se dégager, regrettant déjà de s'être attiré ses foudres. Il ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il se retrouva bientôt sans pantalon et que la main du mercenaire venant prendre son sexe en main, lui infligeant de douce caresses rapides et autoritaires. Serrant les dents, le scientifique faisait son possible pour qu'il le lâche mais rien n'y faisait, il semblait déterminé à obtenir de lui tout ce qu'il désirait. Et lorsque de sa main libre Lumaria vint glisser un doigt en lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement sous la douleur occasionnée. Cependant, une fois que cette dernière se fit distante, il ne put que se sentir honteux tandis qu'il commençait à prendre du plaisir à ce qu'il lui faisait.

Le scientifique avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa répartie, entraînait par les caresses de son tortionnaire et son doigt en lui qui ne faisait que bouger. Lorsqu'il en ajouta un deuxième en lui, il perdit en même temps tout son contrôle, gémissant de nouveau à l'intrusion et ne parvenant plus à retenir sa voix dans sa gorge. Even avait beau faire son possible pour s'arracher à tout ça et redevenir silencieux à ses assauts, il ne parvenait plus à nier que ce qu'il lui fait était bon, empourprant ses joues et enflammant son corps. Et après quelques minutes de caresses et de préparation, son corps se cambra tandis qu'il vint jouir dans la main du mercenaire satisfait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre, Lumaria venait déjà lui écarter les jambes et se prépara à le pénétrer sans grande douceur. À cette nouvelle intrusion en lui, le scientifique ne put réprimer un petit cri de douleur, repoussant sa tête en arrière tandis qu'il venait s'introduire au plus profond de son être.

Après un instant de flottement, un brève pause pour se remettre de ses émotions, le mercenaire se mit à bouger en lui, d'abord lentement, mais suffisamment pour déjà provoquer une vague de plaisir en lui. S'habituant lentement à sa présence en lui, Even commençait à ressentir de plus en plus de désir monter en lui alors qu'il continuait à bouger avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée. Et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente de la frustration monter dans ses entrailles.

-B-Bouge plus vite...

À ces mots, Lumaria ne pouvait qu'afficher un sourire en coin, satisfait de l'entendre enfin le lui demander. Et sans attendre plus, il commença à bouger de plus en plus vite en lui, son sexe venant taper contre sa prostate, provoquant chez le scientifique une foule de gémissements qui l'excitaient au plus haut point. Portant bientôt une main à son sexe, la faucheuse le caressa au même rythme que ses mouvements en lui, lui procurant ainsi un maximum de plaisir jusqu'à ce que tout deux atteignent la jouissance dans un râle d'extase.

De nouveau, il n'y eut plus un seul mouvement, un nouveau flottement, leurs corps encore liés par ce moment de plaisir. Lumaria fut le premier à bouger, se retirant, il se recula par la suite, se rhabillant en silence tandis que le scientifique restait étendu sur le sol, nu. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux roses, il vint s'appuyer contre la table derrière lui, remettant de l'ordre dans ses esprits. Puis sans un mot pour sa victime gisant par terre, il le contourna et quitta le laboratoire, traversant les couloirs dans un silence de mort.

Le lendemain, Lumaria était reparti sur les routes pour accomplir la suite de sa mission qu'il n'avait pas fait hier. Il n'eut aucun de mal à retrouver sa cible et à l'achever avant que sa présence ne fut connue de quiconque. Aujourd'hui, il était particulièrement froid, sans pitié, à celui qui le connait un tant soit peu, il aurait pu affirmer qu'il était contrarié. Et il avait de quoi. Récupérant machinalement des documents tachés par du sang, il quitta ensuite la villa vide et reprit sa route. À présent, il ne lui restait qu'une seule cible : Even.

Les papiers dans une main, son épée encore imprégnée de sang dans l'autre et une goutte de sang tachant sa joue droite, le mercenaire ne s'arrêta pas pour autant en chemin, se rendant directement à la Forteresse quand il arriva au Jardin Radieux. Sans un mot pour les deux gardes, il confia son épée à Aeleus et rentra à l'intérieur, se rendant d'un pas hâtif dans le bureau de son commanditaire. Arrivé devant la porte, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et rentra sans un mot, se contentant de jeter les documents tachés sur le bureau. À son arrivée, Ansem le Sage releva la tête et ne manqua pas de remarquer le sang sur son visage et bien vite son regard tomba sur les documents.

-Te serais-tu donc blessé à la main, mon cher ami ?

-Ce n'est pas mon sang. Et je ne suis pas votre ami, je ne suis qu'un mercenaire qui prend le travail qu'on lui donne.

Et ces mots dit, il tourna les talons et s'en retourna vers la porte, s'arrêtant pourtant lorsque sa main toucha la poignet.

-Vous avez beaucoup d'ennemis, vous feriez mieux de vous méfier.

Puis il ouvrit la porte et quitta le bureau, ne rajoutant rien à ses propos. Lumaria avait hâte d'en finir avec tout ça, changer de coin, rester tranquille un moment. Dans les couloirs, seul le bruit de ses pas résonnèrent jusqu'à ce que d'autres viennent s'y ajouter. Bientôt, au coin du couloir, une tête blonde fit son apparition et s'arrêta net quand il le remarqua. Mais pourtant, le mercenaire continua son chemin, ne venant faire attention à lui que lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, ralentissant son pas.

-Demain, je viendrais pour toi.

_Mais le lendemain n'arriva jamais. Ansem avait compris que c'était moi, que j'avais tué ses amis, sans le moindre remords, tandis qu'il m'avait confié la tâche de leur rendre visite. J'ai bien essayé de revoir mon scientifique après ce jour, mais lorsque j'étais arrivé devant la forteresse, il n'y avait personne, pas de Dilan, pas d'Aeleus, ni même de Braig, aucun garde. Je pris pourtant la peine de rentrer et même à l'intérieur, je ne vis personne, mon blond n'était pas là, et au fin fond de la forteresse régnait une atmosphère oppressante qui me donna envie de vomir si j'y restais trop longtemps._

_ Je ne su jamais ce qui s'était passé, mais ne trouvant plus Even, j'en avais conclu que ma mission d'assassinat était terminée. Ce fut ma dernière mission et il s'écoula presque un an avant que je reprenne mon job, un an avant que je ne le retrouve. Ma mission avait mal tournée, à croire que j'avais perdu la main, ou peut-être était-ce qu'on avait envoyé quelqu'un pour me tuer, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'une épée avait traversée mon corps et que je me sentis tomber dans un océan noir._

_ Et voilà qu'en ouvrant les yeux, je tombe sur Braig, quoiqu'un peu différent. Il m'emmena avec lui et je ne trouva rien à dire sur le chemin qu'il me fit emprunter. Et lorsque nous fûmes arrivé à une grande citadelle, je le vis là, mon scientifique, il faisait la gueule, pour ne pas changer, mais il semblait aller bien. Mais dès qu'il me vit, son regard me transperça à la façon d'une lance. _

_ Il me détestait. Pire, il me haïssait._


End file.
